a silent love
by khyati16
Summary: Can love be the language for a person who cannot speak? A sweet story about how love overcomes everything ultimately. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**heya...ohk this is definately a sasusaku...i ws quite touched when my bro told m this story ..i jst thought of sharing this with u guys...i jst dnt like to mention the characters name...but while imagining fr the guy imagin sasuke and as for girl think of sakura **

**nd yeah i obviously dnt own naruto ..not even the plot**

* * *

From the very Begining, the girl's family objected strongly on her dating this guy. Saying that it has got to do with family background & that the girl will have to suffer for the rest of her life if she were to be with him.

Due to family's pressure, the couple quarrel very often. Though the girl love the guy deeply, but she always ask him: "How deep is your love for me?"

As the guy is not good with his words, this often cause the girl to be very upset. With that & the family's pressure, the girl often vent her anger on him. As for him, he only endure it in silence.

After a couple of years, the guy finally graduated & decided to further his studies in overseas. Before leaving, he proposed to the girl: "I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. As for your family, I'll try my best to talk them round. Will you marry me?"

The girl agreed, & with the guy's determination, the family finally gave in & agreed to let them get married. So before he leave, they got engaged.

The girl went out to the working society, whereas the guy was overseas, continuing his studies. They sent their love through emails & phone calls. Though it's hard, but both never thought of giving up.

One day, while the girl was on her way to work, she was knocked down by a car that lost control. When she woke up, she saw her parents beside her bed. She realised that she was badly injured. Seeing her mum crying, she wanted to comfort her. But she realized that all that could come out of her mouth was just a sigh. She has lost her voice...

The doctors says that the impact on her brain has caused her to lose her voice. Listening to her parents' comfort, but with nothing coming out from her, she broke down.

During the stay in hospital, besides silence cry,...it's still just silence cry that companied her. Upon reaching home, everything seems to be the same. Except for the ringing tone of the phone. Which pierced into her heart everytime it rang. She does not wish to let the guy know. & not wanting to be a burden to him, she wrote a letter to him saying that she does not wish to wait any longer.

With that, she sent the ring back to him. In return, the guy sent millions & millions of reply, and countless of phonecalls,.. all the girl could do, besides crying, is still crying...

The parents decided to move away, hoping that she could eventually forget everything & be happy.

With a new environment, the girl learn sign language & started a new life. Telling herself everyday that she must forget the guy. One day, her friend came & told her that he's back. She asked her friend not to let him know what happened to her. Since then, there wasn't anymore news of him.

A year has passed and her friend came with an envelope,containing an invitation card for the guy's girl was shattered .when she opened the letter, she saw her name instead When she was about to ask her friend what's going on, she saw the guy standing in front of her.

He used sign language telling her "I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You. With that, he slipped the ring back into her finger. The girl finally smiled.

* * *

**hope u all r also touched **


	2. Chapter 2

to twist

hi i m actually glad to find a sensible person here..no offence to nyone hehee

ok well i said in disclaimer i dnt own this story i heard it frm my brother...i made it a sausaku bcz i want to share it and ulimately i wanted to cherish this incident as a sasuke sakura moment for my personal sense of belonging and as for not mentioning the character i think ppl have there style in writing ..i jst dnt like to mention the characters name (is it bad do u recmnd me to mention it ?)

nd as it wasnt my work i didn;t askd ppl to review on my writing i jst wanted all of u to appreciate the incident which u did :-)

ok lastly not mentioning the detail, no involvement, no process, no volume, no relation; as u put it bcz ...it ws a one shot...i didn;t wntd to go in details..i m sure it works for u to knw every single inch..in order to get related to story but this kind of thing doesnt work for me...i like that pieces which directly takes me to that particular tym no nonsense here and there...and i like AUs mostly

and u said that "just imagining" didnt work fr u..well when my brother ws telling me this story he was saying some other names but i ws thinking about sasuke and sakura only

nyways i completely respect ur to disappoint u ..i think i cmpletely blowed it and made a fool of myself .but hey some things u jst do fr urself nt fr the heck of reviews...u found my idea lame..its alright .may be i will try to mk it gud..when i write an original story ...nd hey y dnt u suggest me a story for inspiration..till then ciao


End file.
